In The City Of Sin And Darkness
by NearlyMellow
Summary: (Bleach Yaoi AU) Tokyo- A city of sin and darkness and there are two men battling for reign over it, Byakuya Kuchiki & Sosuke Aizen. In a deadly game of cat and mouse there can only be one winner and with his life on the line Renji is determined to save the man that saved him. (Aizen x Byakuya. Renji x Byakuya)


It's a cold dark city and it's not the cigarette that he puffs on breathing in that toxic nicotine that he gave up so long ago that's threatening his life, no it's what crawls along the black wet streets, it's the men that stand in stripper bars and fuck in whores in cars every single one of them want his blood. The moment he steps outside the rundown apartment that only contains a bed that has messed up red satin sheets, not unlike the color of his flaming hair, from last night's random fuck he becomes a walking target for every shady cop and man holding a pistol or double barrel shotgun. He needs to get to the man that he owes his life to, that's his only thought. Renji takes another long drag on the cigarette that he nearly crushes between his fingers. He knows that Byakuya would look down on him for it. Risking his life to cancer or gangrene and yet he breathes the smoke in as if its fresh air, he needs it.

He took one last look over the city that had condemned him a long time ago. He had more lives than a cat and the distinct crimson of his long flowing tresses and the thick black tattoo's that adorn seventy percent of his body make him instantly recognizable. He knows he is a fool if he leaves that apartment, he knows the second his black combat boots touch the pavement that he is a sitting duck and yet he risks it all, he WANTS to risk it all for the most powerful man in Tokyo.

Renji moves back into the crappy apartment that has missing wall paper, no light fixtures, not even a bathroom. The only light that beams in is from the glowing of the full moon outside sitting high in the blackness of the night and shining with an unattainable and incomparable luster. His wine colored eyes search the bed that sits in a disheveled mess and reminds him of the moans and screams of unadulterated pleasure that escaped the beauty that was beneath him the night before. Her lustful groans bouncing off the wall and echoing in the empty room it was the only thing he could do to take his mind off of Byakuya Kuchiki. He would fuck every whore he could get his hands on and it wouldn't take much for him to charm them to his lowlife apartment his handsome looks and smooth tongue did it for him and the sound of his deep whiskey over lace voice was like a drop of heaven to anyone who heard it.

Those whores were nothing to him, the only person he truly cared about was the man he sought out and he suffered for his passion and lust for the male that had saved him that night from death. Renji knew he should have been dead that night after all not too many men could suffer the blast of a shotgun to the chest that more or less ripped the red heads body into nothing more than broken flesh and torn muscle. He remembered laying there bleeding, not even breathing he just looked up into the night sky that was a mirror of the one tonight and he remembered smiling that this was how he was going to die but fate had a funny way of intervening with Renji and the woman he cared about and saved a long time ago had repaid him by sending her older brother and he saved him from the brink of death and now it was time for Renji to repay the debt that he hated owning and for the first time in a long time he had the guts to reach out a grab.

Renji took hold of the sword that he had named Zabimaru from his bed and placed it in the black leather sheath attached to the same colored belt. The katana was always his weapon of choice and it would be the only thing he would need to face the streets filled with the hunting dogs that wanted his blood and it was for no other reason than Renji had this myth that surrounded him, the invisible man, the man that couldn't be killed and because of that myth many wanted his head and always offered a great deal of Yen for he was a rabbit in a field of Greyhounds, his chance of survival was slim to none but until he got to Byakuya he was going to push to survive to the very end. As long as he got to caress those thin whispers of black strands of hair once more then he would gladly die. 

* * *

><p>"Such an awful shame to have to destroy something so beautiful, don't you think Byakuya?"<p>

Sōsuke Aizen purred in that liquid chocolate drone as he flipped a coin between his fingers rolling it over each of the long piano like fingers. His caramel color stare looked at the powerful man that he sat so close in front of that he could smell even the faintest scent of Sakura blossom on the flawless china like flesh. Byakuya remained impassive and relaxed by the so called "Lord" that sat in front him trying to taunt him. The war between them had gone on for so long and no matter how many perished, no matter how much blood was spilled it never resolved a single damn thing.

In such a dark and tainted city that was riddled with nothing but whore houses and illegal gambling everyone was desperate to be the law. Everyone wanted that title of God and the two men that sat looking at one another with equal amused stares by the situation were as close to God as anyone could possible get. Sōsuke Aizen and Byakuya Kuchiki if you didn't know their names it was either because you were dead and buried or lived in the underground sewers away from all humanity.

Tokyo was a place that only the rich and powerful or the deceitful and corrupt lived. Nobody visited in fear they would turn a corner and be raped, robbed and murdered all within a few minutes and with nothing but crooked cops around there was no hero or savoir but Byakuya was trying to change that. He wanted to change the immoral city for the good of humanity and his enemy was Sōsuke Aizen who liked it just as it was and his goal was to be the one to rule over the darkness and claim it as his own.

Aizen put away the coin and retrieved a dagger from his inner jacket pocket. He smirked and lightly danced the blade gently against Byakuya's chest. The cold steel moved over the curves of contours licking the muscles with a deathly tongue. Their eyes never looked away from one another's, this was such a dangerous game to play and neither man was moving his pieces into check mate. Both of them seeming to enjoy the chess match that was more like a game of cat and mouse where at any moment, in the blink of an eye the roles would be reversed.

"Since when have you been attracted to something that is not laced in shadow and venality Aizen?"

Byakuya questioned as he felt the kiss of the blade teasing his skin. Aizen would forever be a taunting individual. He always had a lot to say but behind those words of a slick well educated tongue he made good on his actions that was the only thing the two men shared in common was that if they had said they were going to do something it meant they were going to damn well do it.

Byakuya watched the other smile and lightly pressed the tip of the blade into his flesh drawing out a thin line of liquid crimson that cascaded in a delicate droplet down Byakuya's chest. His eyes rose back to meet Aizen's. As enemies they were deadly to one another, both with countless underlings, both with access to weapons that could only be dreamed about. Every time they were in one another's presence the tension that swirled between them could be cut with a knife, deadly, seductive and menacing to both parties. The moment an open opportunity presented itself a blade or gun would be drawn in hopes it would lead to the others demise but they were matched on everything.

Aizen pulled away the blade leisurely like the torture of having duct tape removed from a bearded mouth slowly ripping the hairs out one by one. He held onto the grip and moved from the chair. Byakuya already knows what is coming next, the same thing that always happened when the two of them were alone. The sound of metal hitting tile rung through Byakuya's ears as the knife slipped from Aizen's hand and hit the floor. He could feel the word "no" forming in his throat but he doesn't dare speak it, it's what turns Aizen on, riles him up and makes him more wild. Byakuya didn't struggle as his legs were spread open and rested on the arms of the chair that his hands were cuffed firmly behind

"Are you this desperate for power Aizen?"

Byakuya asked his voice still as calm waters glistening against a downing sun

"It's not power that I desire Byakuya. Power I have and soon it will be that power that buries you and the hopes of a bright future for this city. You know every well what I seek"

Aizen purred seductively as he traced the flat of his warm and moist tongue along the thin dribble of blood that began to dry against Byakuya's flesh. He wants Renji and Byakuya knows that, they always want Renji the man so many saw as some kind of demon or angel, one that would never perish.

"And you believe he will come? Such a foolish credence"

Byakuya replied as the button of his black jeans is popped open with delicate fingers then the zip sluggishly drawn down, the sound of the teeth opening gradually echoing in the room.

"You are incorrect. I do not believe he will come. I KNOW that he will come. I already made arrangements so that his aware of where you are"

Byakuya remained emotionless. Renji would be just as foolish as Aizen was if he had ventured into the gloom of the city to retrieve the man he believed he owed everything to. The man remained still as slate gray eyes focused between his legs as his enemy reached in pulling out his half erected length. The skin was just as milky as that on the rest of his lean yet toned and athletic body. It had felt like centuries since he was touched, the last time was by that of the man in question. Renji Abarai showed Byakuya true passion that night one that was seared into Byakuya's memory like an ever binding brand. He recalled each caress, each kiss, each sinful and lustful sound the two of them made together like a wicked lover's melody it was all right there in his memory and something no matter what Aizen did to him would never be forgotten.

"How do you think your beloved Renji will feel knowing he isn't the only man that has touched you Byakuya? Knowing that it's my mouth that has tasted your blood? My hands that skim your length? And that several times our bodies have tangled in a sexual tango?"

Aizen gave a huffed closed mouthed laugh

"I do believe he may very well end my life"

The chocolate haired male said in the deepest of sarcastic tones as his lips touched the head of Byakuya's flawless cock. His lips parted slowly drawing more of the hardening length into the caverns of his wet and hot mouth. Byakuya's eyes remained open, keeping a watch on Aizen knowing the man could never be trusted. He watched as his cock disappeared and reappeared from Aizen's skilled mouth as the other pleasured him in what was to Byakuya a disturbing yet pleasurable manner.

As he was taken by Aizen he thoughts were only of Renji. The sensation of the silken scarlet strands slipping though his delicate fingers, the man's lips devouring ever part of his insipid flesh leaving it red and teased. How he missed his lover and those emotions he bought out in the otherwise cold and heartless man.


End file.
